


Fresh, Cut Roses

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A morning well spent between Peggy & Dottie... :’)





	Fresh, Cut Roses

New York, 1947

Dottie Underwood lays back on one side of the tub with her arms outstretched along the rosa pink, curved edges. Letting out a pleasant, high note sigh of relaxation, Dottie folds up one bare, sudsy leg and pulls her left foot out of the water. Admiring her crimson painted toes, Dottie wiggles them in the air before dipping them back into the bathwater. She tilts her head back with strands of her jet-black hair swirling on the surface. Dottie lets out another long, high moan before she hears the creak of the bathroom door opening. Dottie opens her eyes to find Peggy standing there, pursed lips with her hands clasping together.

"Oh, hi there, Peg," Dottie sing-songs. "Would you like to take a bath with me?"

"No, no thank you," Peggy smirks. "Breakfast is all ready for you downstairs." 

"You actually cooked me food? How delicious of you! Aww!" Dottie clicks her tongue, affectionately. Spreading her arms out, Peggy, obediently, walks towards them and bends slightly over to give Dottie a kiss. Her former enemy and new roommate smells like fresh, cut roses out of someone's garden, that brings out a warm smile on Peggy's face. Dottie moves her mouth up toward Peggy's, with those intensive violet blue eyes.

"My offer still stands, honey," Dottie speaks in a soft whisper.

"Blast you, Dorothy," Peggy finally gives in. She stands back now and starts unraveling the silk belt of her mint green robe. Dottie grins as she watches Peggy, naked, climb into the tub from one leg to the other.

Their bath ends them both with cooling flushed, satisfying smiles on their faces as they make their way downstairs to the kitchen, seating themselves at the table. They pick up their silverware and begin to eat, quiet at first, until Dottie can't help herself and say,

"Who knew you could make those sounds, Peggy!" she exclaims.

“Shush," Peggy tells her with her mouth full of toast.

"You were so beautiful," Dottie goes on. "Hearing you say my name over and over... Mmm... Your head bobbing between my thighs..."

Peggy swallows and licks crumbs off her lips, feeling herself grow tight and horny again. From the table, she watches Dottie demonstrate her hand sliding between the open neck collar of her blouse and start fondling and squeezing her breast. She then begins to gasp and moan softly in between, pinching her nipple underneath the silk bra with two fingers. Peggy watches on, absorbed. Dottie's performance makes her weak and wet. Trying not to get too distracted, Peggy grabs her glass of orange juice and takes large gulps.

"Dottie! Enough!" she cries, setting her drink down hard on the table.

Dottie giggles and pulls her hand away. "Did that thrill you, Peggy, dear?" 

"Finish your eggs," Peggy says with uptight command.


End file.
